User blog:Lasifer/Clash of Comics: The Joker vs. Green Goblin
This week on Deadliest Fiction, we take another look at the eternal war between the vanguards of the comic medium. They say that a hero is only as good as the villains that he must overcome, and no men display this fact more than than the amazing, spectacular Spider-Man and the dark knight, caped crusader Batman. The Joker- the clown prince of crime who's violent madness brought the city of Gotham to its knees in terror time and time again. VERSUS! The Green Goblin- the brilliant business man who made Spider-Man's life hell and played the whole Marvel Universe. When these brutal, brilliant, violent men enter combat only one can be''...the DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!!'' '' '' WHO'S READY FOR A GOOD LAUGH? BWHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Loadouts The Joker Green Goblin X-Factors Joker/Goblin 90-INTELLIGENCE-90 ''' The Joker and Norman Osborn both possess genius level intelligence, create their own brutal tools of war and regularly have mental battles of cat and mouse with hyper intelligent beings while staying one-step ahead or winning against these foes. Both are also held back slightly by their insanity, which causes them to focus on eccentric and maniacal ideas that are far less efficient. '''60-STRENGTH-120 The Joker may be able to hold his own in a fist fight, but is not exactly a champion fighter. His power lies in his mad mind and diabolic tools of war, not his raw strength. Norman Osborn was originally just an average man, but the Goblin Serum that made him the super villain he is today genetically increased his strength, allowing him to take on Spider-Man and Luke Cage in their full unrestrained power with ease. 80-ENDURANCE-120 Green Goblin's serum enhanced his resistance to physical pain as much as it did his strength, making him a tough to take down, though his endurance is not anywhere on the level of people who have enhanced endurance as a primary trait. The Joker is infamous for taking ungodly amounts of punishment without silencing his laughter or stopping him, but the truth of the matter is that he is still a normal man. A normal man who has an incredibly increased tolerance for pain through sheer experience, but he can take no more damage before falling than any other person. Green Goblin also has a minor healing factor. 90-TACTICS-80 The Joker's primary strength is in his ability to plan and out-move his opponents with incredibly complex and hard to follow plans, many of which result in him getting fairly close to his goals. While Norman is certainly able to have moments of tactical brilliance, such as his rise to power with HAMMER, they are balanced out with his more stupid moments, such as sending his army to invade the Norse God's kingdom, Asgard. Norman's random moments of tactical brilliance and tactical stupidity balance out and drag him down in this category. 90-WEAPON USE-100 Both of these men are masters of their own personal arsenals, but Joker frequently screws around with his weaponry, using gags instead of real lethal weaponry or just plain firing randomly and spraying at things to look intimidating. 100-CREATIVITY-90 Both of these villains have a flair for the dramatic and use incredibly unique weaponry- the Joker's tactics and weapons, however, are usually more bizarre and wacky than the more practical weaponry of the Goblin. The Joker's madness is also usually portrayed as making him a more creative sociopath, while Norman's madness is more often portrayed as crippling. 100-BRUTALITY-100 There is nothing that these men won't do, no line they won't cross and no goal to brutal for them. 70-SPEED-110 The Joker is a rather spry and lanky fellow who can move pretty fast when he needs to, but he's certainly no Olympian-level athlete. The Goblin Serum enhanced Norman's speed to superhuman levels, allowing him to move faster than a man at peak physical condition. With his tools, the Goblin's speed is enhanced even further, using various grappling and glider technologies to keep up with his arch-nemesis. 100-EXPERIENCE-100 Both of these men have fought thousands of conceivable enemies of every shape and size, and both of them have even threatened the entire world more than once. They have both been active for numerous decades as well. Other Information This will be the first real battle of my Clash of Comics tournament, and start up the storyline. The Joker is spreading his influence to New York, and needs to take down the New York Underground to do so. The Joker's goal is to take down the big guy, Norman Osborn. They have a meeting at OsCorp where Joker soon kills off Osborn's guards, and Osborn does the same to Joker's men. The 1v1 Fight starts! This battle takes place BEFORE Osborn became director of the Thunderbolts, and DURING The Return of The Green Goblin. Goblin will not have his glider as it is taking place instead OsCorp, with Joker getting a small element of surprise. Good votes will be counted in full Okay Votes will be counted in half Battle It is a dark day the city that never sleeps. A joke that no one wanted would be told today by the infamous Joker, arch nemesis of the Batman and feared villain of Gotham City. Why was the Joker in New york? What did he want? What joke was to be told? Norman Osborn, better known as the Green Goblin would soon know today, coming face to face with the deranged clown prince of crime. A meeting was planned, a meeting that would change The New York Underground for better....or worse. The Joker has been looking to expand his gang to other large cities in the U.S., and what better place than the Big Apple, New York City. Of course, Joker would have to eliminate the competition. But he couldn't do that, Joker knew his gang would not stand a chance against the better armed and organized gangs of New York. The Joker would need new weaponry to take on the more advanced and new gangs of NYC. Luckily, he found the man for the job. The Green Goblin has offered him advanced firearms and explosives to get the job done. The meeting took place today. 5:32 PM. December 12th, 2012. On a snowy, busy New York day. Osborn awaited for the clown to arrive.... And finally.... He did. A cold chill was felt by Norman Osborn as the doors to an OsCorp Warehouse opened with snow and a shadowy figure, it was none other than the Joker. The infamous Clown Prince of Crime slowly walked towards Osborn, loud footsteps echoed the dark and dirty warehouse. “Are you Mister-” Asked Osborn to the clown, who immediately stopped him afterwards. “Napier. Yes. Pleasure to meet you Mister...” Answered the Clown, wearing a fedora and trench coat to cover up his colorful suit and smile. “Osborn. I am glad you can make it Mr. Napier. Now, I assume you brought the money with you?” Replied Norman Osborn, better known as The Green Goblin, another grinning nemises of a hero dressed in a animal suit. The Clown did not reply, rather sit down at the same table Osborn was at, and put a briefcase on the table. “You know it. I am always ready to deal, Mr. Osborn.” Said Joker, slowly opening the briefcase. The briefcase that would help Him take over New York. The briefcase that would get Him everything he needed. Or would it? Joker finally opened the briefcase, and only one object was in it. A bill. A bill of money nonetheless. A fake one. A 'Million Dollar Bill' with a simple smiley face drawn in blue crayon over George Washinton, and six zeros drawn over the one. Joker, slowly and gently, removed the obviously fake bill and put it in the center of the circular table. Osborn moved the bill closer to him, examining it for a few minor seconds, only before clenching his fists and slamming them on the table. “Is this some dumb joke or something!?! It's wasting my time! If you want you're weapons hand over the cash!” Yelled Osborn, who quickly ripped the dollar bill in half after picking it up. “It's not a joke! I worked hard for that kind of money, y'know!” Replied Joker, who giggled lightly after his sentence, angering Osborn even further. “If you came here to simply waste my time and piss me off I suggest leaving now before I rip you in two!” Yells Osborn, standing up from his chair with his fists of the desk, yelling in the Joker's face. The Clown stays quiet momentarily, before standing up and taking his fedora off and simply tosses it on the dusty warehouse floor, but the shadows of the the warehouse still covered his demented face. “Y'know Ozzy.....” Says Joker with an unusually soft voice, slowly removing his large, dusty brown trench coat, partially revealing some of his purple suit, with some shadows covering other parts of it. “I don't like you're attitude...” Says Joker, again with a strange soft voice. He finally tosses his coat on the ground next to his hat. “Listen Napier, I'll give you one more chance to either leave or make a deal before I-!” Yells Osborn, giving the joker another chance to strike a deal, but is quickly cut off from a blow to the face with a crowbar. “Watch you're tone of voice with me mister. Ahahahaha!” Says The Joker, revealing himself to Osborn for the first real time, stepping out of the shadows showing off his cherry-red lips with a smile, dark green hair, and of course his bleach-white face. Osborn wipes his lips to check for blood. And there was. Soon after seeing the blood and clenches his hands and delivers a punch to the Joker who was busy monologuing. “Oh Party Pooper, No Cake for You!” says The Joker, right before being punched again by Osborn, this time knocking him on the ground. “Ooooo, You can fight. Well, If it's a fight you want it's a fight your going to get, Ozzy! Put 'em up!” Says the Joker, rolling up his sleeves, seemingly ready to fight. “You are going to die today, clown!” Says Osborn, right before pulling his arm back ready to punch Joker, only to be stopped by a left hook to the face from Joker. “I can deliver a good punch myself, Ozzy. Hahaha!” Says Joker, obviously faking a boxing stance after the punch. “Who are you really! I want to know, now!” Yells Osborn in a fight of rage. “Hmm, May as well tell you before ya die. Although you should know me I may as well tell you anyways....I'm the infamous Clown Prince of Crime......The Joker! Nice to meet you, Osborn.” Says Joker, reaching out his hand to 'shake' Goblin's hand, Goblin grabs it and clenches only to be shocked by a Joybuzzer. “Hahahaha! How does that feel? Bwhahahaha!” Jokes the Clown, mocking Osborn. Norman strangely gives a small but subtle laugh and gets off his knees. “Allow me to introduce myself...” Says Osborn, slowly getting up and finally resting yet clenching his hands of the Joker's shoulders. “I'm......The Green Goblin!” Yells Osborn, right before shocking Joker from the shoulders with his Electrical Discharge Gloves, after seconds, Osborn kicks Joker, causing him to fall and break the simple plastic meeting table. Goblin walks over too the broken table and readies his fists for a possible final punch to finish off the Joker “Big Mistake, Gobby! Bwahaha!” Says Joker, as he quickly gets back up and squirts acid from his seemingly harmless flower on his suit onto Goblin, burning and blinding him for a moment, giving Joker time for a getaway to the second floor. “Ah you bastard! Get back here!” Yells Goblin as covers his eyes from the acid, burning his torso area. “Come out coward!” yells Goblin across the warehouse. “If you insist!” Joker says as he comes out the shadows on the second floor and opens fire on to the first floor with a TAR-21. Goblin turns around and quickly tosses a Gas Pumpkin Bomb up above to blind Joker and buy himself time to get onto the second floor. “Darn you...Gobs and your damn....gas. Haha....hahaha” Mutters Joker, coughing between pauses. As the gas clears, razor-sharp bats hurl at the Joker causing him to drop the rifle. “I hate bats as much as I hate people with no sense humor, which would be a lot!” Yells Joker as the gray gas clears some more, before Norman pops out from the gray gas and punches the clown. “Nice left hook, but how 'bout a crowbar?” Says Joker before smacking Goblin across the face with a rusty crowbar. “I love crowbars, gobby. How 'bout you? Hahaha!” Says Joker as he clenches his trusty crowbar in his hand as he taunts Goblin. “This reminds me of the time I killed that kid....only this time both of us are bruised and battered. Hahahaha! Ahhhh....Memories.” Says Joker, thinking about the time he murdered Jason Todd. “You shouldn't be day dreaming, clown!” Says Goblin as he gets off the ground. “Oh why not? It's fun? Hahaha!” says Joker before being punched yet again by Goblin. “You punch me much more harder than Bats ever has...I like that! Now how 'bout a game of cards? HAHAHAHA!” Says Joker as he throws a hand of razor-sharp cards at Goblin to make a getaway to the third and final floor. Goblin follows and climbs up to the next floor only to be confronted by The Joker wielding a revolver in the middle of climbing up. “Time for the end of the show, Gobby! It's been good knowing you for this short time! Bwahahaha!” Says Joker, right before pulling the trigger, only to have a BANG! Flag pop out in front of Goblin's face. “Your only making me more angry, and increasing you're chances of death.”Says Goblin, still climbing the ladder to the final floor. “Hahahaha, were you scared, Gobby?” Says Joker, laughing at Osborn, only to have Goblin throw a Bat and knock the fake gun out of the clown's hand and land on the first floor, breaking it and causing a large thump to echo. “I'm running out of toys here, Gobby. Can we wrap this up or can I borrow some more of yours? Hahaha!.” Says Joker. “I'm afraid the show must go on Joker...until you die!” Replies Goblin arriving on the third floor and running towards the Clown, grabbing him by his throat and lifting him with one hand, showing off his strength. “I love memories too, Joker. And I'm about to bring some back.” Says Goblin, reminding himself of the time and threw Gwen Stacy off of a bridge, and he was about to do the same to Joker as let him hang over the third floor's bridge. “The Clown is always executed, enjoy hell Jok-” Says Goblin, mocking Joker before he was going to kill him, only to be punched in the gut by Joker, causing him to fall, giving Joker a chance to get on the bridge again with help from the railing. “Never gloat, Gobby. You should have killed me when you had the chance.” Says Joker, using a cloth to wipe off blood and dust from his face. “Don't you got any other jokes? I'm having trouble keeping myself awake! Purely bad entertainment on your part.” Says The Joker “You want more jokes? THEN HAVE SOME!” Yells Goblin as he tosses out a boomerang from his Bag of Tricks. “Hahahaha! You think a purse will do anything, HAHAHAH-” Laughs Joker before being knocked in the back of the head with the crescent boomerang, causing him to fall forward. Goblin then grabs Joker by the throat and walks over to the edge of the third floor. Goblin holding Joker remecisent of the time he held Gwen Stacy “How about some more!?!?” says Goblin, pulling out a bomb from his bag, ready to throw before it back fires, dropping out of Osborn's hand and exploding upon impact. “HAHAHAHAHAHA! Must suck when your own plan backfires, eh Gobby?” mocks Joker as Osborn gets up from the rubble and wreckage of the explosion, tears in his costume show him badly bruised. “I think it's time we end this shtick, don't you?” Says Joker, crowbar in hand, looking over the battered Goblin. Joker raises his Crowbar up high...and slams it down upon Osborn's stomach, again and again before stopping after several minutes. “Looks like I'll be getting the last laugh, gobs. You've had you're time to shine in the New York headlines, now it's my turn. It's time for the final joke of the night!” Says Joker, gloating and taunting Goblin as he unveils a Revolver from his suit and slowly moves it towards Osborn's head. Finally making his move by pulling the trigger. BANG! No lead was fired, only confetti and flag coming out the gun, just right above Osborn's nose. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! “You can't kill me....I'm the Green Goblin! I can't Die!” says Osborn, slowly moving both his hands towards the flag, finally clenching and grasping it in both his hands. “Yes, I can. Please, Observe. Bwhahaha!” Taunts Joker, still holding the revolver in front of Osborn on the ground. “Do it then!” mutters Osborn, coughing up blood, before Joker pulls the trigger once more and the flag pierces straight into the center of Osborn's skull. The Joker smirking as he puts the Revolver back into his suit. “TA-DA!” AFTERMATH The doors to the warehouse opened once more, with none other than Harley Quinn and some Joker Goons walking in. “Mistah J! We got the guy ya wanted!” Yells Harley across the warehouse. “Excellent, Harley...I was just finishing up some business with my good friend The Green Goblin. Ahaha” Says Joker, kicking Osborn's lifeless corpse out of the shadows followed by the signature sinister smile and laughter of the Joker. “How very...nice of ya mistah J....we got the bowler hat guy you wanted...umm...” Mutters Harley to Joker once more. “I am excited to be here, Joker. We are getting some...business done, correct?” Says The Mysterious 'Bowler Hat Guy' “Boy will there ever be! Start rounding up some more men! We got some new toys to play with! Oh, and will some body dump the body? It's starting to smell....BWHAHAHAHA!” Replies The Joker, observing more and more goons entering the warehouse, opening crates filled with the Joker's new weaponry. Assault Rifles, Shotguns, Pistols, the entire shabang. “New York City is ours! HAHAHAHAAHAHA!” WINNER: THE JOKER SCORE: 5.5 TO 5! Category:Blog posts